One Minute Brawl 83:Dawn VS Eden
Welcome to a 1 Minute Brawl! Today we have 2 of the strongest females on the wiki! Dawn, the newly arisen Hellspawn badass! and Eden, the geokinetic warrior! Which of these 2 Femme Fatales is more deadly? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The City Time:5:00 PM Dawn was walking through the city. She simply walked around and was minding her own business. Eden flew into the city on a boulder and landed in the field in front of Dawn. The dirt blasted everywhere and Dawn's new dress she had in her bag was covered. Dawn looked at her new dress and then at Eden. "HEY ROCKY BITCH"! "YOU'VE RUINED MY NEW DRESS"! Then Eden looked at Dawn and said "Just clean it, it's only a bit of dirt". The Dawn summoned Tournesol and said "I'LL CLEAN IT WITH YOUR BLOOD"! Then Eden encased her fists in molten magma and said "If a fight's what you want, then I'll give you one". Then they prepared to face off! THIS BATTLE IS GONNA BE... CRAZY AS HELL! Dawn raced forward and punched at Eden, but Eden blocked it and then she kicked her back before blasting a beam of magma at Dawn. Dawn got blasted by the beam of magma and was knocked into a highway. Eden jumped into the busy highway and lifted a car into the air before throwing it at Dawn with the force of a thunderbolt. Dawn caught the car and ripped it in half with ease before throwing it on the ground and launching a white fireball at Eden. Then Dawn kicked a blast of boiling hot water at Eden. Eden caught the fireball and reduced it to ash before dodging the water. Then she punched the ground and caused spikes to shoot out of the ground like stalagmites along a path on the ground. Dawn was hit into the air and Eden leapt into the sky and punched her flying through the highway and into a bridge, causing it to crumble. Dawn got back up and looked very pissed off. Then she entered super form and said "You're gonna pay for that bitch". Then Eden landed next to her on the broken-down bridge and said "You'll have to try better than that if you want to impress me". Then Eden summoned up magma beneath the bridge. "Let's see if you can stand the heat". said Eden as she raised the heat in the air to about 95 degrees. Dawn laughed and said "I'm a Hellspawn, heat doesn't bother me"! Then she summoned black lightning that crashed down on the ground and shook Mobius to it's core! Then Eden looked a bit pissed off and said "I'll be sure to beat that smug attitude out of you". Then Eden turned super and said "You don't scare me, I'm married to a Dragon God". Then Mobius began to erupt in flames as magma spewed everywhere! "I'll burn this world to a crisp along with you if I must"! yelled Eden. Then Dawn made black lightning crash down and blast the magma into unpredictable directions! "And I'll blast your ass so bad, even Squall won't be able to save you". said Dawn. Then they both punched at each other and created a shockwave that shook the entire galaxy they were in. Then Eden kicked Dawn into the air and summoned a rocky greatsword before launching dozens of boulders at Dawn while she fell. Dawn was smashed multiple times and then she was slammed into the ground and through the bridge. Dawn plummeted into the magma and seemed to be defeated. Eden flaoted over on a boulder and said "Such a shame that you're already done". Then an arrow with a fiery tip flew out and hit Eden in her chest. Eden was stunned as Dawn flew back out of the magma and entered dark form! "If you thought that would finish me off, then you must be stupid". Then Dawn activated a small ring and put it on, increasing her power by 3 times. Eden brought pillars of magma out of the sea of magma and they all blasted Dawn. But they appeared to have almost no effect on her. Then Dawn dashed through the air and kicked Eden off her boulder and began punching her through the air and the whole way around the planet and then into the ground before kicking her down into Mobius's core! Dawn flew down and kicked Eden through the entire planet and into space before teleporting into space and punching Eden through the moon and into an asteroid. Eden stood back up with a line of blood going down her face. Eden's quills turned as black as night and she entered dark form before saying "You aren't the only one with anger issues here". Then Eden made a giant ball of earth and launched it at Dawn. Dawn was blasted into Venus. But then Dawn lifted Venus into the air and said "Lets see you stop THIS"! Then Dawn threw Venus at Eden and flew towards her a few seconds afterwards. Eden prepared a punch that was full of rage. She punched clean threw Venus and hit Dawn square in the chest before kicking her in the gut. Then Eden grabbed Dawn and kicked her into Jupiter. Eden flew after Dawn and landed on Jupiter. Eden tried to create boulders, but couldn't get many from Jupiter's mostly gassy surface. Dawn punched Eden in the gut and then she punched her with a black thunderbolt in her hand. The punch shattered Eden's ribs and knocked her back about a mile. Dawn began to run at Eden with a punch that could crack reality. Dawn threw the punch and Eden caught it as she entered Landmaster form! Then Eden upper-cutted Dawn into space and teleported up to kick her into Saturn. Dawn smashed right through Saturn's ring and cracked the planet in half. Then Eden flew over and said "On your feet you bitch". Dawn got back up, with a broken wrist and blood leaking from her wounds. Dawn then said "Not bad". Dawn launched a rocket at Eden, but Eden punched it back at her and it blew up Dawn's wrist launcher and knocked her into the ground. Eden walked over and created a rocky greatsword that had a mouth on the end of it. Dawn stood back up and began to heal as Eden watched. Eden saw her beginning to heal and slashed her left arm off and then she slashed her across her chest, making her guts spill out. Then Eden slashed Dawn into space and all the way back to Mobius. Eden teleported to where Dawn landed and said "Now to finish you, Hellspawn". Eden slammed her sword down with enough force to crack the timeline on Dawn's neck! However, Dawn had caught the blade and transformed into her Iblis form and said "Not yet, you rocky asshole". Then Dawn punched Eden in the face as her body began to heal. Eden got pissed and summoned dozens of swords that all impaled Dawn in various parts of her body, then Eden kicked her into the air and wrapped boulders around her. The boulders made Dawn crash into the ground with the blades still in her. Dawn looked like her healing factor had almost met it's match. Then Eden uppercutted Dawn into the air and she crashed into Mercury. Eden flew to her and kicked her in the chest while she was on the ground. Then Eden sliced both of her kneecaps out and then she sliced Dawn's left arm off again and then she kicked Dawn in the face before she punched a hole in her chest and ripped her heart out! Then Eden blasted Dawn into the sun and yelled "LETS SEE YOU COME BACK FROM THAT BITCH"! Then Eden turned her back and said "This fight is over, I have won". KO? NOPE. Dawn began to regenerate her heart and organs as Eden sensed her energy. "How the hell is she STILL alive"? thought Eden. Then Eden turned and saw Dawn holding the sun above her head. She looked very pissed off and she yelled at Eden "NOW IT'S MY TURN BITCH"! Dawn launched the sun at Eden, who caught it and absorbed all of it's heat before glowing very bright. "Thank you Dawn". "Now I am officially a God". Then Eden entered her earthshaker form and said "Let's settle this now". Dawn looked even more pissed as she entered her PURE WRATH form! "I am going to reduce you to DUST Eden". "I'm the strongest female here"! Then Eden laughed and said "How about less talk and more walk"? Dawn looked very pissed off and said "I'LL ROAST YOUR ASS ALIVE"! Then Eden said "Come get some". Then Dawn kicked a dozen blasts of lightning at once at Eden. Eden blocked the lightning and blasted a giant boulder at Dawn. Dawn sliced the boulder in half and said "Too easy". Then she shot an explosive arrow at Eden that exploded and knocked her back into Mobius. Dawn flew down to Mobius and said "This is where I draw the line Eden". 'Stick to your side". said Dawn as she sliced deep into Mobius and it began to split apart! Eden got up and said "Let's see how you handle this". Then Eden made the planet shape back together and she used magma to re-attach the planet again. Then Dawn slashed Eden and punched her into the air before raining slashes down on her with enough force to crack galaxies with each slash. Dawn cracked Eden's tough skin and even sliced her left arm off before kicking her back down to Mobius. Eden looked badly hurt and then she managed to stand up. Then she said "This isn't over yet". Dawn flew and landed a few feet in front of her and prepared the Iblis Slice! "Sayonara". said Dawn as she slashed with enough force to crack 5 timelines! Eden dodged the slash and kicked Dawn in the chest, sending her crashing into a mountain. Then Eden picked up her severed arm and put it back in place and healed it with rock. Then Eden said "Not bad Dawn, but I'm still stronger than you it seems". Then Dawn looked even more angry and she yelled "AHHHHHHHHHH"! as she entered God form and said to Eden "You will rot in Hell for what you've done". Eden just looked at Dawn and then she said "Are you out of dyes for your quills now"? Then Eden put on Squall's ring and she became a rocky dragon that towered over Dawn. Then Eden equipped her Magma Armor and said "Let's see what you're made of". Dawn equipped her crown and necklace, making her even more powerful. Then Dawn said "Fuck off bitch"! Dawn ripped into Eden and started beating the shit out of her with punches, kicks, slashes, and claws until she knocked Eden into a cavern. Eden got back up and said "I'm ending this now". Dawn punched her and then she fired a laser that blasted Eden flying deeper into the caverns. Eden got angry and she yelled out in anger, her warcry began to shake Mobius to it's core as multiple earthquakes happened at once around her. Mobius to spllt apart again and Dawn looked around as the cavern began to collapse. Eden's wings began flapping and a strong gust added to the power of the quakes, almost knocking Dawn over while Eden's scales began to crack. Then Dawn finally snapped fully out and yelled "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT FOR A LIFETIME EDEN"! Then Eden's scales broke off as she returned to normal form, having expended all of her energy in her blast. But then as Dawn rushed forward, Eden glowed bright white and stopped her in her tracks with the blinding light as the planet began to explode. Eden flew into the sky and off the planet as it exploded and Dawn was caught in the blast! KO? NOPE! Dawn began to regenerate and she was drifting in space. She was full in body, but still hurt in strength. Eden saw her and said "You just don't quit, do you"? Then Eden created a small light in her right hand. Then the light enveloped her entire hand and it glowed with a white rock over it. Dawn re-entered her God form and said "I'm... not done... with you... yet...". Then she tried, and failed, to punch Eden as she could barely move. Then Eden said "That explosion hurt you a lot more than it hurt me Dawn". Then Dawn said "I can still fight, I can still whoop your ass". Then Eden said "Stubborn until the end it seems". "But now, you shall die". Then Eden summoned rock golems and giant swords that spun around Dawn at high speeds. Then Eden's right hand began to glow so intense, it was creating sparks of lightning around it. The golems blasted Dawn from all directions with lasers and the swords sliced her every which way before they all disappeared and Eden flew towards Dawn and punched straight through her chest with enough force to shatter the Giga Timeline! The world began to compress into oblivion as Eden pulled her hand back out and kicked Dawn in the face, sending her flying into another planet. Dawn still stood up as existence began to fall apart and Eden kicked her again, almost killing her this time. But Dawn manged to punch Eden in the face, which stunned her long enough for Dawn to regenerate the hole in her. Then Dawn punched Eden in the face and knocked her into another mountain. Then Eden put a wall of rock in front of her and made it very thick. Dawn ran towards the wall and began to chip away at it with punches and kicks. However, Eden was preparing Gaia's Wrath behind the last layer! Dawn broke through and was caught right in the face with Gaia's Wrath and she was blasted as everything faded to black... KO? NOPE! Dawn was still alive and she had her fist through Eden as well! Eden then gripped Dawn with both hands and said "I never had to use this before". "But I'll test it on you"! yelled Eden. Then multiple arms grew out of her arms and they all grabbed Dawn and held her close to Eden as Eden began to fly and she began to crack a bit on her body. As Eden flew, Dawn struggled and she yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"!? Then Eden began to crack more they ended up in space and began to get very far away from the planet they were on. Then Eden said "I can't seem to end you without doing something very drastic". "So I'm going to do something VERY drastic"! Then Eden grew more cracks as she began to glow and her grip on Dawn increased even more! Then Eden said "This is my strongest move Dawn". "I never showed Nickolas it for a very special reason". Then a bright light enveloped both of them as they reached the edge of space. Then Eden said "This is Total Zero, my correctly-named deathmove"! Then as the bright light became overpoweringly bright, Eden said "This technique spells doom for both of us, as it ends me and you both"! "In other words, IT'S A FUCKING SELF-DESTRUCT"! Then Dawn yelled "FUCK YOU EDEN"! "THIS WON'T KILL ME"! Then Dawn erupted with energy and broke free. Then Eden grabbed Dawn again and said "There is no escape from Death Dawn". Then Dawn said "Then allow me to show you just HOW FUCKING FAST I REALLY AM YOU FUCKING BITCH"! Then Dawn began to spin and she cut through Eden's arms and then Eden finally exploded in a blast of energy. Dawn was trying to run from the blast, but it was keeping up with her. Finally, Dawn got pissed and turned to face it instead. Dawn spin dashed into the blast and held it back. But it began to overpower her and she applied even more power. However, Dawn couldn't quite overpower it. As it crashed into her and began to slam her back down to the planet. Dawn hit the planet full-force and it shattered into an explosion that sent her crashing through multiple planets and causing massive explosions that all hammered her with high amounts of damage. Dawn was finally blasted by the giant blast and burnt to a skeleton before the blast ended! But then, Eden returned in a bright white form that she appeared to look ghostly in. She then laughed at Dawn. HOWEVER... Dawn's skeleton moved and she said "Did you really think that would kill me"? Then she summoned Tournesol and slashed straight through Eden and caused an explosion behind her that almost killed Eden. Then Eden turned around and said "Your life is over Dawn". Then Dawn looked really pissed and said "Welcome to the end of the road Eden". Then Dawn prepared the Iblis Slice and Eden prepared Gaia's Wrath! Dawn slashed at the same time Eden threw her punch, causing an explosion that rattled both of them and made them both revert to their base form. Then Dawn said "This isn't getting me anywhere". Then Eden said "I just need to get 1 more good hit in and she's finished". Dawn went for a kick and Eden dodged before she punched a hole in Dawn, then she kicked Dawn's arms off. Then Eden ripped off both of Dawn's legs and then she stepped on her chest and said "You're done now bitch". Eden prepared a laser and aimed it at Dawn's head. But Dawn's arms floated over and grabbed Eden's wrist. They pulled her wrist away and caused her to miss! Then Dawn's legs flew back over and re-attached before she stood up and kicked Eden in the chest. Then Dawn sliced Eden's head off! KO! Reasoning: This fight was more easy to figure out than the fight made it look like. In theory, Eden having the capability to nearly kill Nick should have made her win. In practice, Eden had no sure-fire way to KILL Dawn. Even Gaia's Wrath, which can destroy timelines, couldn't kill Dawn. Eden's best chance was using Total Zero, which pretty much kills her when she uses it. However, using it allowed her to reach her strongest form, Spirit God form. However, it lowers her attack power and raises her speed. Even with that speed, she's slower than Dawn. And Dawn was already physically stronger. This battle honestly came down to one important detail. Dawn's regeneration makes her nearly impossible to kill. Eden is very tough, but she's not as hard to kill as Dawn. Almost no one on this entire wiki can kill Dawn once she leaves her base form. So, for having such a crazy amount of regeneration, incredible strength, insane speed, and having enough abilities and weapons to do a lot of damage to Eden, Dawn is pretty much the undisputed winner. Even with her Landmaster, Earthshaker, and Spirit God forms, Eden had no way to kill Dawn in her Wrath, Pure Wrath, or God form. Hell, she would barely have managed to kill Dark Dawn in her strongest form, Spirit God. Dawn's durability is just too insane for almost anyone to overpower. Plus Eden just isn't quite strong enough deal the amount of damage needed to kill Dawn. Eden put up one Hell of a fight. But Dawn cut off every chance of victory. The Winner Is: Dawn NEXT TIME I've heard the request... So here it is... WAHLRUSS VERSUS !XAV Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights